


How I Became Mrs. Seavey

by Whitmar2020



Category: Why Don't We (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitmar2020/pseuds/Whitmar2020
Summary: It started with a video of me singing 'Grey' by Why Don't We. I didn't think anything of it when it started getting more popular.Then Why Don't We reposted the video in their story and on Twitter. The band account followed me on both platforms and that was it. I was blowing up over social media, but kept to myself and went about my days as a college student. That was until I got a notification that would unknowingly change my life forever.@SeaveyDaneil has requested to follow you
Kudos: 2





	How I Became Mrs. Seavey

**@SeaveyDaniel has requested to follow you**

  
"Holy shit..." I said as I hit the Instagram notification. It opened to my follow requests and I hit accept and put my phone down on my desk.

  
"What happened?" My roommate Kenzie asked me from where she was standing in my doorway. I just shook my head and heard my phone buzz again.

  
"Daniel Seavey followed me." I said stunned by everything that was happening. I looked at my phone to see a message from Daniel and I yelped. I heard footsteps as I got out of my chair and started pacing my room.

  
"Ok, what was that? Are you ok Whit?" Our other roommate, Ruby, asked as she stood with Kenzie by the door. I just kept mumbling to myself not realizing my phone was buzzing with notifications.

  
"Whit! Snap out of it! You're mom's calling you!" Ruby said and I blinked at her then looked at my phone to see my mother was in fact calling me. I grabbed my phone and answered it quickly.

  
"Hey mom!" I said and shooed the two girls out of my room.

  
"Hey, when are you going to get here? There's someone in town waiting for you to get here." She said and I could hear commotion in the background. I knew she was at work today and I looked at the time and tried to figure out how long it would take me to get home as I looked out my window to see it was overcast.

  
"I should be home in about 2 hours. Are they ok to wait that long? And why do they need me specifically?" I asked and she sighed out and I heard her cover the phone and call someone over to her.

  
"I'll let you talk to them." She said then handed the phone over and an unfamiliar voice filled my ears.

  
"Is this Whitmar2020 aka Whitney?" The guy asked and I recognized the voice but could quiet put my finger on who it was.

  
"Yes, who is this?" I asked and they chuckled and I heard moving and my mom telling them to just sit in the back.

  
"Daniel Seavey. If you read my messages you'll understand why I want you specifically. I sent you my phone number, so you should just text me your number there since your mother has already given me yours. She recognized me immediately by the way." He said and I was speechless. I tried to form words, but they kept getting scrambled in my mind.

  
"O-Ok, um I-I'll do that." I stuttered and he chuckled on the other end of the line. I sat in my chair and started finishing what I had to before I could leave so that I could get home sooner.

  
"Can't wait to meet you in person. Be safe Whitney, here's your mom again." He said then my moms voice came back on.

  
"Just come up to the front desk and I'll give you a key to their rooms. I gotta go, let me know when you leave." My mom said then hung up and I stared at my phone. It was on my lock screen and a new notification from Daniel on Instagram popped up. I sighed out and opened my DMs on Instagram and hit on Daniel's. I read through them before accepting the messages.

  
_Daniel: Hey! I just wanted to say you did a really good job on your cover of Grey! It's amazing and I would love to hear it live in person ;)_

_Daniel: Here's my number so that you can contact me_

_Daniel:323-123-4567_

_Daniel: So, the boys and I are actually in your hometown right now and talking to your mom. She instantly recognized us and said that she'll call you after she gets done checking us into our rooms! She also gave us your number, which I won't use unless you text me first. She also let it slip that you were coming home this weekend and the boys and I were hoping that you would maybe give us a little show?_

_Daniel: You can say no, we just kind of want to offer you something but have to give our opinions on the matter before it'll actually get done_

  
_Whitney: What's this offer you speak of?_

  
_Daniel: Glad you asked! Our record label, Atlantic Records, saw the video and wants to hear more from you. They've looked through your other covers and are willing to sign you, if you want_

  
I read that last message and sat at my desk with my mouth hanging open.

  
"No fucking way this is happening. There's no way in hell that this is happening." I said and put my phone down and grabbed my car keys. I slipped my jacket and shoes on then grabbed my purse and swung it over my shoulder. I slipped my phone into my back pocket feeling it buzz but decided I would read the messages later.

  
"Whitney! Are you leaving?" Kenzie asked me opening my door and saw me grab my bag placing it on my shoulders. I smiled at her and nodded my head in affirmation and she grabbed my bag with everything I would need for spring break. I slipped my computer bag on and made sure that I had everything I needed and walked with her out of my room. I turned the lights off and locked my door, making sure I had the key for it.

  
"So, are you doing anything fun over spring break? I mean, it's your last spring break ever since you're graduating at the end of this semester. Not like you even needed to finish college for your career, I mean it's only a matter of time before a big record label snatches you up." She said as we walked out of our apartment and to where my car was parked.

  
"I mean, there's a few people waiting for me already. I'll tell you when I can, but not yet. Hopefully I can tell you soon, but things might be changing over break." I said hinting and what Daniel had told me. Kenzie looked at me not understanding and I giggled then unlocked my car and put all my bags in the trunk besides my purse.

  
"Well, whatever it is, tell me as soon as you can! Love you, see you in a couple weeks!" She said hugging me tightly. Kenzie was a couple years older than me and was like my older sister. The only reason we have a third roommate is because Kenzie's boyfriend is doing a year of college in England before they get married hopefully next year sometime.

  
"Love ya too! Let me know when you get to London!" I said as we released form the hug and I got in the drivers side. I watched as she held up the 'ok' sign and walked back into our apartment. I shook my head and grabbed my phone out of my back pocket then put it on the passengers seat. I put my seatbelt on then started my car and waited for it to pair to my phone. Once it paired I went to Spotify and hit play then looked at Daniel's messages.

  
_Daniel: So, are you going to use my number or are we just going to pretend like we don't have each other's numbers?_

  
_Whitney: I guess we can text that way, but I'm going to be driving now so don't text me for awhile._

  
_Daniel: Be careful! Stream the new album while your driving! ;)_

  
I rolled my eyes and turned my phone on car mode then slowly backed out of my parking spot watching carefully. I hit shuffle on my Apple Music library and the first song that came up was _I'll Be Okay_ off of the new album and I rolled my eyes.

  
"Of course he jinxed it." I said before singing along to my music. I drove the roads like every other weekend, but each mile I was closer to getting home, the more nervous I got. All these thoughts about the boys actually hating me and never wanting to talk to me again popped into my head. Then I thought about what Daniel had told me. 

  
"A record deal with Atlantic Records." I mumbled and pushed it out of my head before I got too focused on my worries and dreams. It was all dependent on if the boys liked me or not, and all I could do is my best performance. I sighed out as I turned down the road towards where my mother and I worked. I had the Winter season off this year because of school, which meant that I didn't have to worry about dealing with work schedules while the boys were here. My phone started ringing, interrupting my music, and I answered it.

  
"Hello?" I asked since I couldn't look at the caller id to see who it was.

  
"Are you almost here? We want to meet you like yesterday!" Daniel said dramatically. I rolled my eyes and pulled into the parking lot. 

  
"Maybe, I guess you'll just have to wait and see. Gotta go!" I said parking my car and hanging up on him before he could say anything else. I sighed out and laid my head against my steering wheel just staring at my lap.

  
"That proves it, I'm screwed. Maybe I should just tell them that I decide not to come." I said then yelped as a knock sounded on my window. I looked over to see my all time best friend and screamed since I haven't seen her due to us both having school and conflicting schedules. Not to mention she was on one side of the state and I was on the other. I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt and grabbed my phone then swung my door opened and climbed out of my car only to pull her into a tight hug.

  
"Eve! What are you doing here?! Oh my gosh, I'm so happy to see you!" I said as we rocked back and forth she hugged me back with just as much force and laughed at me.

  
"It's my 


End file.
